


Just another night

by vvipprinzess



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvipprinzess/pseuds/vvipprinzess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop kidding like that, bastard. You should of been here with me tonight, I even cooked for you, ya' know?" Seungri was really upset, so without even saying anything else he thought he should just go and sleep. "You know what, forget it... go get some sleep, I'll just stay at the guest room tonight." He walked pass the naked guy and made a deep sight, but his hand was caught in a strong grip that stopped him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This is a fic based on a story line someone in aff asked me to write. It's not a smut fic, sorry about that, but I think it's beautiful like this as well. Enjoy this!♥

▁ ▂ ▃ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂ ▁ 

 

He was calling his friend for a hundred time, but the response was still the same, no answer at all. It was not the first time this happened nor he thought it will be the last, but till now, Seungri got sick of it. He grabbed his keys and quickly ran out of his house. The young man got in his new car, the one his favorite person in the world brought him and started the engine. He was ninety-nine percent sure that Jiyong was at the new club a friend of theirs opened downtown. Jiyong, the man he loved and cared about the most in this world, his lover and the most precious person in his life. Seungri knew him since he was a little boy. Back then, the older boy was protecting him from everyone and anything, keeping him safe and loved.

 

When Ri turned seventeen, he and Jiyong, who was twenty back then, finally got together. Up until now, six years later, they were still a couple, but things, lets just say changed. Seungri was really possessive over Jiyong and really jealous over him. His boyfriend wasn't really helping him at all with this. He was an owner of a few nightclubs in Las Vegas, where he spend most of his time, leaving Ri at home, waiting for him. The older guy was a flirtatious person and that was making Ri feeling unease.

 

Half an hour later, Seungri parked his car in Daesung's, his best friend's, park lot in front of his new night club. Seungri wanted to join his friend in managing this place, but Jiyong was strongly against it, so the young boy obey him and stayed at home.

Seungri got his phone out of his pocket, but this time he dialed Dae's number. "Hyung, have you seen Jiyong tonight?"

"Ah, Ri, I can't hear you really well, what did you say?" Daesung yelled from the other side of the line.

"Have you seen Jiyong?"

"Oh, yeah he is here. I see him right now, he's on the dance floor, why?"

Seungri didn't even wait for a second, before ending the call and going in the club. The guards knew him, so it was an easy task for him to get in this place. The music in the club was loud and smell of alcohol, smoke and sweat was everywhere around the young boy. He got on the dance floor and looked around himself a few times, trying to find his lover. He looked up to the second floor, where was suppose to be the VIP zone and saw his best friend waving at him and making him signs where Jiyong was. He followed his hands with eyes and a second later he spotted the blond man. He was surrounded with people dancing and grinding their bodies in his. A deep sighed left Seungri's lips as he made his way to the one he came for.

Jiyong was dancing like it was for the last time, giving his all in his movements. He felt a strong grip from a cold hand over his and his eyes immediately opened, finding his boyfriend's cold glare, staring at him. The older boy needed just a few moments to get back to his right mind, sobering up pretty quickly. "We're leaving." Was all he heard from his young lover, before he let to be draggedout of the club, glancing up to Daesung and giving him a questioning look.

Seungri lead him to his car and quickly pushed the older boy in it, putting his seat-belt on and bumping the door to close it. Jiyong followed his lover with fired up eyes, so many things coming to his mind right now, but he decided to wait till they get home, so he can yell at the youngster.

 

Ri got on the driver's seat and started the engine, glancing at Jiyong once more and drove to their house in silence. A few moments later, they went in it and locked the door, right before he burst out yelling at the older guy. "Jiyong, I can't believe what a jerk you're sometimes. How can you go there and just flirt with everyone and not to mention, today." The young boy looked at Jiyong with sparkling eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you even now what day is it?"

Jiyong was getting his clothes off in silence as he glanced up to his boyfriend and smirked a little. "Yeah, it's Friday." He tried to joke around, but the pain on the other one's face made him regret about his words. "Of course I know. It's our anniversary, Ri."

"Stop kidding like that, bastard. You should of been here with me tonight, I even cooked for you, ya' know?" Seungri was really upset, so without even saying anything else he thought he should just go and sleep. "You know what, forget it... go get some sleep, I'll just stay at the guest room tonight." He walked pass the naked guy and made a deep sight, but his hand was caught in a strong grip that stopped him.

 

"Are you done, now? My turn, yea'?" Said Jiyong as he spun the younger one around and quickly wrapped both of his hands around his waist, giving him an unreadable look, giving Ri some chills.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself, hm? Never leave the house after 10 p.m., unless you're with me or some of the guards. Do I have to repeat myself, every single fucking time, Ri?" He was making pauses between his words, raising a brow as a small smirk crept it's way on his lips. "You gotta be punished for this, my love."

The next second, Seungri didn't even have the chance to say a thing, before he finds himself pinned on the wall behind him and with Jiyong kissing and sucking on his sensitive neck skin. He closed his eyes and a deep moan left his lips as he grabbed the older guy by his shoulder.

"Jiyong, ah.. you can't be like that, every single time." But the other one never answered. It was a night he gave to Ri as a present. They made love a several times, till the sun started rising above their home.

 

The naked boys were already cuddling in their bed, with the younger boy's head resting on his lover's chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat, with a small smile on his lips. They were about to fall asleep, as they could barely stay with their eyes open.

"I love you, Ji..." Murmured the young one and kissed the back of the older guy's hand. Their fingers were laced together in which Jiyong was lovingly staring at.

"I love you more, my precious Seungri. Now go to sleep."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other requests for fics from me just let me know in the comments below and I'd love to read what you think about this one-shot, so please share with me. That's it for now. Thank you for reading!♥


End file.
